


Secret Relationships

by por_pra_ta_klom



Category: The Lobster (2015), The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Angst, Crossover Pairings, Daddy Kink, GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M, Not Underage, Oral Sex, colezra
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/por_pra_ta_klom/pseuds/por_pra_ta_klom
Summary: Colezra Crossover: David x PatrickThe Perks of Being a Wallflower AUความสัมพันธ์ที่เป็นความลับ คือความสัมพันธ์ที่เปราะบางแล้วถ้ามันเกิดขึ้นระหว่างคนสองคน ที่เคยผ่านความสัมพันธ์รูปแบบนั้นมาก่อน พวกเขาจะสามารถรักษาความสัมพันธ์ที่แสนจะเปราะบางนั้นไว้ได้นานแค่ไหน?ประสบการณ์ในอดีต จะทำให้พวกเขาเข้มแข็งขึ้น หรือทำให้พวกเขาแตกสลาย?มีเพียงพวกเขาเท่านั้นที่รู้...





	

**Author's Note:**

> เป็น Timeline ช่วงเดียวกับในหนัง คือเป็นไฮสคูลเอยู  
> มีฉากเรทของแพทริคกับแฟนเก่าร่วมด้วย ขออภัย Brad-Haters ด้วยค่ะ

ความสัมพันธ์ที่เป็นความลับ คือความสัมพันธ์ที่เปราะบาง

แล้วถ้ามันเกิดขึ้นระหว่างคนสองคน ที่เคยผ่านความสัมพันธ์รูปแบบนั้นมาก่อน พวกเขาจะสามารถรักษาความสัมพันธ์ที่แสนจะเปราะบางนั้นไว้ได้นานแค่ไหน?

ประสบการณ์ในอดีต จะทำให้พวกเขาเข้มแข็งขึ้น หรือทำให้พวกเขาแตกสลาย?

มีเพียงพวกเขาเท่านั้นที่รู้...

........

........

........

เดวิด เป็นอาจารย์สอนวิชาประวัติศาสตร์ ณ โรงเรียนไฮสคูลแห่งหนึ่ง ในเมืองเล็กๆของรัฐเพนซิลเวเนีย เขาอายุ 40 ปี เป็นหม้าย ไม่มีลูก เดวิดเป็นชายหนุ่มหน้าตาดี ที่ใส่แว่นเพราะสายตาสั้น มีคิ้วหนา ไว้หนวด รูปร่างท้วม และลงพุง

เขามีความลับ ที่ไม่เคยบอกให้ใครรู้มาตลอด 20 ปี คือเขาเคยมีความสัมพันธ์แบบชายรักชาย เมื่อตอนเขาอายุ 20 ปี กับเด็กหนุ่มอายุ 18 ปี ที่เป็นซีเนียร์ในไฮสคูลใกล้ๆกันกับมหาวิทยาลัยของเขา ทั้งสองคนคบกันอย่างลับๆ และแอบมีสัมพันธ์ลึกซึ้งกันทุกๆเย็นหลังเลิกเรียนเป็นเวลา 3 เดือน โดยที่ครอบครัวและเพื่อนๆของทั้งสองฝ่าย ไม่เคยรับรู้ถึงความสัมพันธ์ที่เป็นความลับนี้เลย จนกระทั่งเด็กหนุ่มเรียนจบจากไฮสคูลและย้ายไปเรียนต่อที่มหาวิทยาลัยต่างรัฐ พวกเขาจึงเลิกรากันไป

ตอนนี้เขาเป็นอาจารย์ และเขาก็ได้มาสอนในโรงเรียนไฮสคูล ความรู้สึกส่วนลึกของเขา ที่มีรสนิยมชอบเด็กหนุ่ม จึงย้อนกลับมาอีกครั้ง

แพทริค เป็นนักเรียนวิชาประวัติศาสตร์ของเดวิด ที่จัดว่าเป็นตัวป่วนของห้อง เขาเป็นเด็กฉลาด ร่าเริง และมีอารมณ์ขัน แพทริคเรียนอยู่ปีสุดท้ายของไฮสคูล อายุเพิ่งจะ 18 ปีเต็มได้ 1 เดือน เขาเป็นเด็กหนุ่มรูปร่างผอมสูง มีผมสีดำหยักศก ใบหน้าหวานราวกับสตรี มีปากสีแดงเหมือนลูกเชอรี่ ตัดกับผิวขาวซีด และมีสันกรามที่เด่นชัด  
แพทริคเป็นเกย์หนุ่มที่เปิดเผย เขาไม่แคร์ที่จะโดนพวกเหยียดเพศนินทาว่าร้าย และพร้อมที่จะก่นด่าผู้คนที่มากลั่นแกล้งหรือล้อเลียนเขากลับเสมอ

เดวิดแอบชอบแพทริค นักเรียนของเขา ที่อายุห่างกับเขามากพอที่จะเป็นลูกของเขาได้ โดยที่ไม่รู้ตัวว่าความรู้สึกนี้เริ่มเกิดขึ้นเมื่อไหร่ มารู้ตัวอีกที เขาก็เรียกเด็กหนุ่มตอบคำถามในคลาสบ่อยๆ เพราะรู้ว่าเด็กหนุ่มจะต้องตอบคำถามอย่างกวนประสาท เพื่อที่จะได้หาเรื่องเรียกแพทริคมาตักเตือน และลงโทษโดยการกักบริเวณให้ช่วยตรวจงานที่ห้องพักครูของเขาหลังเลิกเรียนเสมอ

\----------

วันนี้ก็เป็นอีกวัน ที่แพทริคโดนเดวิดเรียกตัวมาที่ห้องพักครู โทษฐานตอบคำถามแบบกวนประสาทเหมือนอย่างทุกๆครั้ง

"วันนี้ผมมีเดท ผมไม่ว่างอยู่ช่วยตรวจงานหรอกนะครับ"

เดวิดเลิกคิ้วเมื่อได้ยินคำว่า 'มีเดท'

"กับแฟน?"

"ใช่ครับ"

เดวิดรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบที่หน้าอก แต่ก็เก็บอาการ และซักถามเด็กหนุ่มต่อ

"นี่เธอมีแฟนตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่?"

"เรื่องส่วนตัวน่า อาจารย์"

"ฉันแค่สงสัยว่าเธอหลอกฉันหรือเปล่าว่ามีเดท เธออาจจะแค่หาข้ออ้างที่จะไม่ถูกกักบริเวณก็ได้"

"ผมมีแฟนจริงๆ ที่จริงผมคบกับเขามาเกือบปีแล้ว แต่เขาไม่อยากให้ใครรู้ว่าเราคบกัน"

"เป็นนักเรียนที่นี่เหมือนกัน?"

"ใกล้ตัวกว่าที่อาจารย์คิดด้วย แต่เราไม่คุยกันที่โรงเรียน ที่จริงผมก็ไม่ได้อยากปิดบังใครหรอก"

"ฉันเข้าใจนะ ฉันก็เคยต้องแอบคบผู้ชายมาก่อนสมัยเรียน เพราะพวกเรากลัวที่บ้านจะรู้"

แพทริคตาโต เมื่อได้ยินเดวิดเปิดเผยเรื่องส่วนตัวในอดีตของตนเองแบบนั้น

"คุณก็เป็นเกย์?"

"เป็นไบน่ะ ฉันเคยแต่งงานกับผู้หญิง แต่หย่าแล้ว"

"ถ้า... ถ้าผมจะขอปรึกษาอะไรหน่อย เกี่ยวกับเรื่องความสัมพันธ์ จะได้มั้ยครับ?"

"ได้สิ"

"แต่วันนี้อาจารย์ต้องปล่อยผมไปก่อน! ผมจะไปหาแฟน นี่มันเย็นวันศุกร์นะ"

เดวิดรู้สึกเจ็บปวดกว่าเดิมที่ได้ยินเด็กหนุ่มที่เขาแอบชอบพูดว่า 'แฟน' อย่างเต็มปากเต็มคำ แต่ก็ต้องปล่อยให้เขาไปแต่โดยดี ก็เขาไม่ใช่อาจารย์ที่ใจร้ายอะไร

แม้ว่าลึกๆแล้ว เขาจะอยากรั้งตัวเด็กหนุ่มไว้ และทำให้แพทริคกลายเป็นของเขาแต่เพียงผู้เดียวก็ตาม...

\----------

คืนนั้น เวลาประมาณ 2 ทุ่ม ณ ห้องใต้ดินของบ้านหลังหนึ่ง

แพทริค และแฟนหนุ่มของเขาที่คบกันอย่างลับๆ ที่ชื่อ แบรด กำลังจูบกันอย่างดื่มด่ำและเร่าร้อน โดยที่แพทริคเป็นฝ่ายคร่อมแบรดอยู่บนโซฟา

แพทริคขยับมือไปปลดซิปกางเกงของแบรดออกโดยที่ยังไม่ผละจากจูบ แบรดใช้ฝ่ามือประคองใบหน้าของแพทริคไว้ แพทริคเป็นฝ่ายใช้ลิ้นรุกล้ำเข้าไปในโพรงปากอุ่นๆของแบรด ทั้งสองครางออกมาเบาๆตลอดการจูบ

จากนั้นพวกเขาจึงผละออกจากกัน แพทริคดึงกางเกงของแบรดออก และจัดการถอดกางเกงชั้นในตามมา เผยให้เห็นอวัยวะที่เริ่มตื่นตัวของแบรด แพทริคใช้มือลูบไล้อวัยวะส่วนนั้นของแบรดขึ้นลงช้าๆ และใช้ริมฝีปากขบเบาๆที่ส่วนปลาย

"อื้ออ..."

แพทริคยกยิ้มด้วยความพอใจ จากนั้นจึงใช้ลิ้นเลียสลับกับใช้ริมฝีปากเม้มส่วนปลาย ในขณะที่เขาใช้มือรูดขึ้นลงตามแนวอวัยวะไปด้วย จนมันแข็งขืนขึ้นมาในมือของเขา  
แพทริคจัดการกลืนกินอวัยวะของแบรด และสบตาเขาในขณะที่ขยับริมฝีปากรูดขึ้นลงช้าๆ ใบหน้าของแบรดแดงก่ำ เขาหอบหายใจระส่ำระส่าย และครางชื่อของแฟนหนุ่มออกมา

"แพทริค...อา..แพทริค.."

แพทริคขยับศรีษะขึ้นลงเพื่อเร่งจังหวะ เขาจัดการกลืนกินแบรดให้ลึก และเร็วขึ้น จนกระทั่งแบรดถึงจุดสุดยอด และร้องครางเสียงดังด้วยความเสียวซ่าน ของเหลวสีขาวขุ่นไหลพุ่งออกมาจากปลายอวัยวะจนเต็มปาก เขากลืนมันลงไปโดยที่ไม่ใส่ใจรสและกลิ่นคาวคลุ้ง และใช้หลังมือปาดส่วนที่เลอะริมฝีปากของเขาออก

แพทริคขยับตัวขึ้นคร่อมแบรด และมอบจูบที่รุกล้ำให้ แบรดขยับมือไปปลดซิปกางเกงของแพทริคออก ทั้งสองยังคงไม่ผละออกจากจูบที่เร่าร้อน

"นี่มันอะไร! ไอลูกวิปริต!!!"

แบรดผลักแพทริคออกเต็มแรง จนเขาหงายหลังล้มลงไปบนที่ท้าวแขนของโซฟา ใบหน้าแบรดขาวซีด ตาเบิกโพลงด้วยความตกใจ แพทริคเองก็เช่นกัน

"พ่อ..."

"แกไม่ต้องมาเรียกฉันว่าพ่อ!"

พ่อของแบรดฉุดลูกชายของตนขึ้นมาจากโซฟา และผลักแบรดลงไปนอนกับพื้น เขาทั้งทุบตีและกระทืบลูกชายโดยไม่ยั้งมือ แบรดร้องไห้และพร่ำกล่าวขอโทษครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า แต่พ่อของเขาก็ดูจะไม่ลดความโทสะลงแม้แต่น้อย

แพทริคทำอะไรไม่ถูก แต่เขาควรทำอะไรบางอย่าง

"หยุดนะ! คุณกำลังจะทำให้เขาบาดเจ็บเจียนตาย"

"ไปให้พ้น!" เป็นเสียงของแบรดที่ตะโกนไล่ แทนที่จะเป็นพ่อของเขา

"แต่..."

"ฉันบอกว่าไปให้พ้น!!"

แพทริคจึงลุกขึ้น และวิ่งออกไปจากบ้านหลังนั้น ด้วยความรู้สึกผิดที่จุกอยู่เต็มอก...

\----------

แพทริคขับรถกระบะของเขาไปเรื่อยๆอย่างไร้จุดหมาย เขาอยากจะร้องไห้ออกมา แต่กลับไม่มีน้ำตาสักหยด

เขายังไม่พร้อมที่จะกลับบ้าน เขาอยากระบายให้คนที่พอรู้เรื่องราวของเขาฟัง แต่วันนี้แซมน้องสาวของเขาก็ไปนอนค้างที่บ้านเพื่อน และเขาก็ไม่สะดวกใจที่จะพูดเรื่องนี้กับพ่อหรือแม่เลี้ยง แพทริคไม่อยากกลับไปขังตัวเองอยู่ในห้องคนเดียว เขาต้องการใครสักคนที่พร้อมจะรับฟังเรื่องทั้งหมดที่อยู่ในใจเขาตอนนี้ สักคนที่จะเข้าใจเขา

เขาจึงตัดสินใจขับรถไปจอดที่หน้าบ้านหลังหนึ่ง

เขาจอดรถ และลงไปกดกริ่ง

"แพทริค?"

เดวิดเปิดประตูออกมาพบเขา ด้วยท่าทางที่ประหลาดใจ แต่ก็ดูจะเข้าใจถึงสาเหตุที่เขามาปรากฏตัวในยามวิกาลเช่นนี้

แพทริคโผลเข้ากอดเดวิด เดวิดขยับมือหนึ่งข้างมาโอบเขาตอบอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ สักพักเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงสะอื้น แพทริคกำลังร้องไห้... เดวิดรู้สึกปวดใจที่แพทริคต้องเสียน้ำตา เขาลูบหลังแพทริคเบาๆเพื่อที่จะปลอบเด็กหนุ่ม แพทริคร้องไห้อยู่อย่างนั้น จนกระทั่งน้ำตาเริ่มหยุดไหล เขาจึงผละออกจากอ้อมกอด และใช้หลังมือปาดใบหน้าที่เปื้อนคราบน้ำตา เดวิดใช้นิ้วโป้งช่วยซับคราบน้ำตาที่เหลือบนข้างแก้มของเด็กหนุ่ม

"ขอบคุณนะครับ ขอโทษด้วยที่ผมมารบกวน"

"ไม่เป็นไรเลย ฉันยินดี และพร้อมที่จะอยู่ข้างเธอเวลามีเรื่องทุกข์ใจเสมอ แพทริค"

"ที่ผมบอกว่าจะขอปรึกษา ผมขอปรึกษาคืนนี้เลยได้มั้ยครับ"

"ได้สิ เข้ามาก่อน"

พวกเขาเดินไปนั่งด้วยกันที่โซฟาในห้องรับแขก จากนั้นแพทริคก็เล่าเรื่องราวทั้งหมดให้เดวิดฟัง แพทริคน้ำตาซึมเมื่อเล่ามาจนถึงเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นที่บ้านของแบรด

"ระหว่าง..ผมกับเขา ม..มันต้องจบลงแค่นี้แล้ว..ใช่มั้ยครับ..?" แพทริคเอ่ยด้วยเสียงที่สั่นเครือ

"เธอควรจะหาโอกาสพูดคุยกับเขาก่อน อย่าเพิ่งตัดสินจากการกระทำของเขาในวันนี้เลย เขาคงกลัวและตกใจมาก เลยไล่เธอไปแบบนั้น"

เดวิดรู้สึกสับสน เพราะลึกๆแล้วเขาก็ยินดีถ้าหากเด็กหนุ่มจะเลิกกับคนรัก แต่เขาเองก็ปวดใจแทนเด็กหนุ่ม ที่จะเสียใจยิ่งกว่านี้หากต้องจบความสัมพันธ์นั้นลงจริงๆ

\-----------

วันจันทร์หลังจากเหตุการณ์ในคืนวันนั้น เดวิดได้รับแจ้งว่ามีนักเรียนชกต่อยกันที่โรงอาหาร เขาไปที่ห้องปกครอง จึงทราบว่า แพทริค และ แบรด คือหนึ่งในนักเรียนที่ก่อเรื่อง เขาพอจะเดาได้ว่าทั้งสองคงจะปรับความเข้าใจกันไม่ได้ แพทริคถูกส่งไปที่ห้องพยาบาล เขาจึงรีบไปที่นั่น

"แพทริค เธอเป็นอะไรมากมั้ย?"

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอกครับ แค่ฟกช้ำ"

"เธอควรไปให้หมอตรวจเช็ค"

"ไม่ต้องหรอกครับ"

"ไปกับฉัน"

"..."

เดวิดจับข้อมือแพทริค และพาเขาเดินไปขึ้นรถส่วนตัวของตน

"จริงๆผมค่อยไปเองทีหลังก็ได้ อาจารย์ไม่มีสอนหรอ"

"ฉันสอนอีกทีคาบบ่าย 2 โมง"

"ผมเกรงใจ"

"ไม่ต้องเกรงใจ ฉันเป็นห่วงเธอ เธอควรไปให้หมอเช็คว่าช้ำในหรือเปล่า และเป็นห่วงสภาพจิตใจเธอตอนนี้ด้วย"

แพทริคหันมาจ้องหน้าเดวิดที่กำลังขับรถอยู่

"คุณดูเป็นห่วงผม...มากกว่าที่คุณควรจะห่วง"

"เธอไม่คู่ควรที่จะต้องมาเจออะไรแบบนี้"

ทั้งสองมาถึงโรงพยาบาลพอดี จึงลงจากรถ และไม่ได้พูดคุยอะไรกันอีก นอกจากเรื่องธุระกับทางโรงพยาบาล และอาการของแพทริค

และในขณะที่เดวิดขับรถพาแพทริคไปส่งที่บ้าน ทั้งสองก็ยังคงไม่พูดคุยกัน จนสุดท้ายแพทริคจึงเป็นฝ่ายทำลายความเงียบ

"เย็นนี้ผมไปหาคุณที่บ้านอีกได้หรือเปล่าครับ?"

"ได้สิ เดี๋ยวฉันไปรับก็ได้ เธอจะได้ไม่ต้องขับรถ"

"ขอบคุณนะครับ"

\----------

เย็นวันนั้น ในขณะที่ทั้งสองอยู่บนรถของเดวิด

"เธออยากกินอะไรมั้ย?"

"ผมไม่หิว"

"แต่เธอควรจะกิน จะมาอกหักแล้วตรอมใจไม่กินข้าวกินปลาไม่ได้หรอกนะ ตั้งแต่เที่ยงเธอได้กินอะไรรึยัง?"

"...ยังครับ"

"งั้นเดี๋ยวฉันทำให้กินที่บ้านแล้วกัน"

เมื่อถึงบ้าน เดวิดจึงจัดการเข้าครัว และทำอาหารให้แพทริคกับเขาได้รับประทานด้วยกันในคืนนั้น

ทั้งสองไม่ได้พูดคุยอะไรกันตลอดมื้ออาหาร

แพทริคเล่าเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นทั้งหมดให้เดวิดฟัง และร้องไห้ออกมา เมื่อนั่งอยู่ข้างกันบนโซฟาเช่นเดิม

\----------

หลังจากนั้นทุกๆเย็น ทั้งสองก็ไปพบกันที่บ้านของเดวิดแบบนี้เสมอ แต่แพทริคเป็นฝ่ายขับรถไปหาเดวิดที่บ้าน แพทริคไม่ได้พูดถึงแบรดอีก พวกเขาพบกัน เพียงเพื่อนั่งพูดคุยเรื่องทั่วไป ไปจนถึงเล่าเรื่องส่วนตัวของกันและกัน

ไม่มีใครรับรู้ถึงการที่ทั้งสองไปพบกันที่บ้านของเดวิดทุกเย็น

หนึ่งเดือนก่อนที่แพทริคจะจบการศึกษา แพทริคที่เริ่มจะรู้สึกดีขึ้น ก็ไม่ได้ไปหาเดวิดที่บ้านอีก และเขาก็ไม่ได้ตอบคำถามอย่างกวนประสาทจนเดวิดต้องเรียกไปทำโทษอีกเลย หลังจากที่เกิดเหตุการณ์ในโรงอาหาร

เดวิดรู้ดีว่าเขาเป็นได้แค่ที่ปรึกษาและรับฟัง แพทริคมาหาเขา เพียงแค่ต้องการเพื่อนพูดคุยคลายความเศร้าเสียใจ และต้องการเพียงใครสักคนที่เข้าใจ

แต่เขาหลงรักเด็กหนุ่ม โดยที่ไม่รู้ว่าเปลี่ยนความรู้สึกจากชอบ ไปเป็นความรู้สึกที่มากกว่านั้นตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่

ตอนนี้เขากำลังเป็นฝ่ายที่เจ็บปวดและเสียใจ ถึงแม้เขาจะรู้ดี ว่าสุดท้ายแล้ว ลูกศิษย์ของเขาเองก็จะต้องย้ายไปเรียนต่อที่ต่างรัฐ และเขาเองก็แก่เกินกว่าที่จะคบหากับเด็กหนุ่มในฐานะคนรัก แต่เขาก็ไม่พร้อมจะเป็นฝ่ายที่ถูกหลงลืมโดยเร็วเช่นนี้...

\----------

วันรับประกาศนียบัตรจบการศึกษา

แพทริคเดินเข้ามาเพื่อขอถ่ายรูปคู่กับเดวิดด้วยใบหน้าที่ยิ้มแย้ม

"พรุ่งนี้ผมขอไปหาที่บ้านนะครับ ผมมีของขวัญจะให้"

"ได้สิ"

เดวิดรู้สึกหัวใจพองโต

เพียงแค่เด็กหนุ่มยังนึกถึงเขา ไม่ว่าจะในฐานะอะไร เขาก็รู้สึกดีใจ อย่างน้อยเด็กหนุ่มก็ยังไม่หลงลืมเขา

เขาตั้งตารอที่จะได้พบกับแพทริคที่บ้านอีกครั้ง

\---------

แพทริคมาหาเขาที่บ้าน ในช่วงเช้าของวันถัดไป

เด็กหนุ่มมาพร้อมกับกระเช้าผลไม้ กับการ์ดที่เขียนคำขอบคุณ และรอยยิ้ม

"ผมขอเข้าไปได้มั้ยครับ?"

"ได้เสมอ เข้ามาสิ"

พวกเขาเดินมานั่งด้วยกันที่โซฟาตัวเดิม เดวิดวางกระเช้าลงบนโต๊ะกาแฟ

"ถ้าไม่มีอาจารย์คอยอยู่เป็นเพื่อนและรับฟัง ผมคงออกนอกลู่นอกทางกินเหล้าเมายาไปแล้ว ขอบคุณจริงๆนะครับ"

แพทริคกอดเดวิด เดวิดค่อยๆขยับแขนทั้งสองข้างกอดตอบ

"ฉันยินดี เพื่อเธอแล้วฉันเป็นได้ทุกอย่าง แพทริค"

"คุณคิดกับผม... มากกว่าแค่ลูกศิษย์ใช่มั้ยครับ?"

เดวิดหัวใจเต้นรัว เหมือนคนที่กำลังถูกจับได้ว่ามีความลับ เขาไม่รู้ว่าเด็กหนุ่มในอ้อมกอดเขาถามด้วยสีหน้าเช่นไร

"..."

"ผมดูออกนะ ดูออกมาตลอด แต่คุณไม่เคยข้ามเส้นเลย คุณคงกลัว เพราะคุณไม่ควรคิดแบบนั้นกับผม แต่ตอนนี้ผมเรียนจบแล้ว คุณไม่ต้องห้ามใจตัวเองอีกแล้วนะ"

แพทริคคลายอ้อมกอด และสบตาเดวิด  
เดวิดสบตาเขากลับ แต่ไม่สามารถพูดอะไรออกไปได้

พวกเขานั่งจ้องตากันอยู่แบบนั้น จนแพทริคเป็นฝ่ายทำลายความเงียบ

"คุณจะมองผมเฉยๆแบบนี้ โดยไม่พูดอะไรเลยหรอ?"

"แล้ว...ถ้าฉันคิดกับเธอเกินกว่าที่ฉันควรจะคิด.."

แพทริคเอานิ้วชี้แตะริมฝีปากเดวิด

"แปลว่าคุณคิด แล้วผมเองก็คิดกับคุณเกินกว่าที่ผมควรจะคิดกับอาจารย์คนหนึ่งเช่นกัน"

เด็กหนุ่มใช้สองมือประคองใบหน้า และจุมพิตเดวิดที่ริมฝีปากของเขาอย่างแผ่วเบา จากนั้นก็ขบเม้มริมฝีปาก และใช้ลิ้นดุนอีกฝ่าย เดวิดจึงจูบกลับ โดยใช้ลิ้นรุกล้ำโพรงปากของเด็กหนุ่ม ทั้งสองจูบกันอย่างดูดดื่ม จนกระทั่งเดวิดผละออกเพื่อที่จะให้ทั้งสองพักหายใจ แล้วก็กลับมาจูบกันต่ออีกครั้ง พวกเขาจูบกันอยู่นานสองนาน เพราะต่างก็ต้องการกันและกัน

เดวิดไม่เคยคาดคิด...ว่าเด็กหนุ่มจะรับรู้ถึงความรู้สึกของเขา และยิ่งไม่คาดคิด...ว่าเด็กหนุ่มจะมีความรู้สึกที่เกินเลยเช่นกัน

แพทริคขยับมือมาลูบไล้ต้นขาของเดวิด เดวิดจึงผละออกจากจูบ

"เธอไม่ควรทำแบบนั้น"

"แต่ผมต้องการคุณ..."

"ถึงเราจะไม่ใช่ศิษย์-อาจารย์กันแล้ว แต่ฉันก็แก่กว่ามากจนสามารถเป็นพ่อของเธอได้"

"แล้วถ้าผมบอกว่า ผมชอบคนที่แก่กว่าจนเป็นพ่อผมได้ล่ะครับ? แด๊ดดี้..."

เมื่อได้ยินเช่นนั้น เดวิดจึงขยับตัวคร่อมแพทริค และมอบจูบที่ดูดดื่มและเร่าร้อนให้ จนแพทริคแทบจะหลอมละลาย มือของแพทริคลูบไล้ขาของเดวิดไปด้วย ในขณะที่เดวิดก็ใช้มือลูบไล้ช่วงลำตัวของแพทริค จูบและสัมผัสของพวกเขาเริ่มกระตุ้นอารมณ์ของกันและกัน

เดวิดผละออก ตอนนี้ทั้งสองหน้าแดงก่ำ และหอบหายใจระส่ำ สายตาของพวกเขา ต่างจ้องมองกันและกันด้วยความต้องการที่เอ่อล้น

เดวิดจับข้อมือของเด็กหนุ่ม และดึงเขาลุกขึ้นยืน จากนั้นจึงพาขึ้นมาที่ชั้นสอง

ทั้งสองมาถึงห้องนอนของเดวิด ที่มีเตียงขนาดคิงไซส์

แพทริคนั่งลงที่ขอบเตียงทันทีที่เข้ามาในห้อง เดวิดเดินไปหยุดยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเด็กหนุ่ม

"เธอแน่ใจนะว่านี่คือสิ่งที่เธอต้องการ?"

"ผมนั่งรอบนเตียงคุณแล้ว ยังจะต้องถามอีกหรอ?"

"แต่เดี๋ยวเธอก็จะไปเรียนต่อที่วอชิงตันแล้ว"

"นั่นไม่ใช่เหตุผลที่พวกเราควรจะหยุดความสัมพันธ์โดยที่ยังไม่ได้เริ่ม"

"ความสัมพันธ์ที่พวกเรากำลังจะเริ่ม มันไม่ได้ดีไปกว่าความสัมพันธ์ที่เธอเพิ่งจะผ่านมาหรอกนะ"

"ผมไม่รู้หรอกว่าอนาคตของพวกเราจะเป็นยังไง แต่ผมต้องการคุณตอนนี้"

"ฉันคิดว่าเธอไม่ต้องการฉันแล้วเสียอีก ก็เธอไม่มาหาฉันอีกเลยตั้งแต่ที่เธอเริ่มดีขึ้น"

"ผมก็แค่อยากใช้ชีวิตเดือนสุดท้ายในไฮสคูลให้คุ้ม ผมขอโทษนะ ที่ทำให้คุณคิดว่าผมลืมคุณ ผมขอไถ่โทษก็แล้วกัน"

แพทริคยิ้มและส่งสายตาให้เดวิดอย่างยั่วยวน เขาเอื้อมมือไปปลดเข็มขัดของเดวิดออก จากนั้นเขาก็รูดซิปกางเกง และดึงมันลงมาพร้อมกับกางเกงชั้นใน จนเผยให้เห็นอวัยวะที่เริ่มตื่นตัวของเดวิด

แพทริคใช้มือสัมผัสและรูดขึ้นลงช้าๆ จากนั้นก็ใช้ริมฝีปากขบเม้มสลับกับใช้ลิ้นเลียช่วงปลายไปด้วย เดวิดแทบจะยืนไม่อยู่ เขาใช้มือทั้งสองข้างยึดไหล่ของเด็กหนุ่มเอาไว้

"ม..ไม่ไหวแล้ว ขอฉันนั่งลงเถอะ"

แพทริคจึงลุกขึ้น และดันให้เดวิดนั่งลงที่ปลายเตียงแทนเขา จากนั้นเขาก็คุกเข่าลง ถอดกางเกงของเดวิดออกมา และแหวกขาทั้งสองข้าง เพื่อที่เขาจะได้อยู่ตรงกลางระหว่างนั้น จากนั้นจึงจัดการใช้มือรูดขึ้นลงต่อ ก่อนที่จะใช้ปากกลืนกินลงไปจนสุดลำ

"อา..แพทริค"

แพทริคขยับศรีษะขึ้นลงช้าๆ และค่อยๆเร่งจังหวะ จนเดวิดครางด้วยความเสียว

"อา.. ฉันไม่ไหวแล้ว"

แพทริคจึงหยุดการกระทำ และลุกขึ้นเพื่อที่จะถอดกางเกงของตน เดวิดจึงช่วยเด็กหนุ่มถอดกางเกงออก เผยให้เห็นอวัยวะที่เริ่มแข็งตัว จากนั้นแพทริคก็จัดการถอดเสื้อ เผยผิวขาวเนียนน่าสัมผัส ยอดอกของเขาเป็นสีชมพูตัดกับผิวสีซีด เดวิดจึงอดใจที่จะไม่สัมผัสสิ่งน่าเย้ายวนใจตรงหน้าไม่ไหว

"อื้ออ.."

แพทริคครางออกมาเบาๆ เมื่อเดวิดใช้ริมฝีปากขบเม้มที่ยอดอกของเขา

จากนั้นเด็กหนุ่มก็ปืนขึ้นเตียง และนอนหงายลง

เดวิดเดินไปเปิดลิ้นชัก เพื่อที่จะหยิบขวดเจลหล่อลื่น และนำถุงยางอนามัยมาวางไว้ที่โต๊ะข้างเตียง

จากนั้นเขาจึงถอดเสื้อออก เผยให้เห็นพุงกลมๆที่น่าลูบไล้ในสายตาของแพทริค เขาขยับขึ้นมาบนเตียง แหวกขาสองข้างของเด็กหนุ่มออก และเปิดขวดเจลหล่อลื่น เพื่อที่จะชโลมนิ้วมือ

"เดี๋ยวครับ อย่าเพิ่ง"

เดวิดเลิกคิ้ว

"คือ จริงๆแล้ว ผมเป็นรุก..."

เดวิดเผยอปากค้าง รู้สึกไปต่อไม่ถูก

"แต่ผมยินดีรับคุณ ช่วยเบามือกับผมหน่อยนะครับ แด๊ดดี้..."

เมื่อได้ยินดังนั้น เดวิดจึงคร่อมเด็กหนุ่มไว้โดยใช้แขนสองข้างยันลงบนเตียง เขาจูบเด็กหนุ่มอย่างรุกล้ำและเร่าร้อน จากนั้นจึงค่อยๆพรมจูบไล่ลงมาตามลำตัว เพื่อสร้างรอยจูบตามร่างกายของเด็กหนุ่ม เขาใช้ลิ้นเลียวนอยู่บริเวณยอดอก พร้อมๆกับใช้มืออีกข้างลูบไล้ไปตามแนวอวัยวะช่วงล่างของแพทริค เด็กหนุ่มจิกผ้าปูเตียง และครางออกมาด้วยความรู้สึกดี

"อื้ออ แด๊ดดี้... ผมเสียวจัง"

เดวิดขยับตัวลงนั่ง และชโลมนิ้วมือด้วยเจลหล่อลื่นจนชุ่ม เพื่อที่จะเริ่มใช้นิ้วกับปากทางที่เย้ายวนของเด็กหนุ่ม เขายังคงใช้มือข้างหนึ่งลูบไล้ตามแนวอวัยวะด้านหน้าของแพทริค และค่อยๆใช้นิ้วดันเข้าไปในช่องทางของเด็กหนุ่มอย่างเบามือ

"อื้อ..."

เขาเริ่มขยับนิ้วเข้าออกช้าๆ เด็กหนุ่มบิดตัวไปมาและครางเบาๆ เมื่อเด็กหนุ่มเริ่มคุ้นชินกับนิ้วมือเขา เขาจึงเพิ่มนิ้วมือเข้าไปอีกหนึ่งนิ้ว และขยับนิ้วมือทั้งสองเข้าออกไปเรื่อยๆ

"อื้ออ ตรงนั้น รู้สึกดีมากเลย"

เขาใช้นิ้ววนย้ำจุดที่อ่อนไหวในร่างกายของเด็กหนุ่ม

"อาา.. มันเสียวมากเลยแด๊ดดี้"

เดวิดเพิ่มนิ้วเข้าไปในร่างกายเด็กหนุ่มอีกนิ้ว และขยับเข้าออก แพทริคครางเสียงดัง

"อื้ออ แด๊ดดี้ ไม่เอานิ้วแล้ว ผมต้องการของคุณ"

เดวิดจึงถอนนิ้วออกจากเด็กหนุ่ม แพทริคชันตัวขึ้นมาสัมผัสอวัยวะที่แข็งตัวของเดวิด และเอื้อมไปหยิบถุงยางอนามัยมาสวมให้

จากนั้นเด็กหนุ่มจึงพลิกตัว และโก่งโค้งให้เขา

เดวิดคุกเข่า และเอื้อมมือไปสัมผัสยอดอกของเด็กหนุ่ม เขาใช้นิ้วหมุนวนปลายยอดอกอย่างหยอกเย้า จากนั้นเขาจึงค่อยๆดันปลายอวัยวะของเขา เข้าไปในช่องทางของแพทริค

แพทริคกัดริมฝีปาก เขารู้สึกเจ็บปวด

"จ..เจ็บ"

"ทนหน่อยนะเด็กดี"

เดวิดค่อยๆขยับเข้าไปอย่างช้าๆ และนุ่มนวลที่สุด เด็กหนุ่มร้องออกมาด้วยความเจ็บปนความเสียวซ่าน เขาขยับเข้าออกเพื่อให้เด็กหนุ่มคุ้นเคย จนเด็กหนุ่มเริ่มครางออกมาด้วยความพอใจ

"อาาา... แด๊ดดี้ ลึกอีก ผมทนไหว"

เดวิดขยับลึกเข้าไปจนสุดลำ ช่องทางของเด็กหนุ่มคับแน่นจนเขารู้สึกว่าตนเองอาจจะทนไม่ได้นาน

"ข้างในเธอมันรัดฉันแน่นเหลือเกิน แพทริค ฉันใกล้จะไม่ไหวแล้ว"

"ถ้าไม่ไหวก็จัดการให้เสร็จเถอะครับ ผมค่อยปลดปล่อยด้านหน้าทีหลังก็ได้"

เดวิดจึงเร่งจังหวะขยับตัว เสียงกระทบกันของร่างกายทั้งสอง ดังควบคู่ไปกับเสียงครางด้วยความสุขสมของทั้งสองฝ่าย

"ด..แด๊ดดี้ อืออ..."

"อาา.. แพทริค"

เดวิดเป็นฝ่ายถึงจุดหมายก่อน เขาจึงถอนอวัยวะออก และถอดถุงยางทิ้งลงพื้น แพทริคพลิกตัวกลับมานั่ง เดวิดโอบเอวเด็กหนุ่มและมอบจูบที่เร่าร้อนให้ เขาใช้มือรูดอวัยวะที่แข็งตัวของแพทริคขึ้นลงอย่างรวดเร็ว จนกระทั่งเด็กหนุ่มครางเสียงดังและปลดปล่อยออกมา คราบขาวขุ่นเปรอะเปื้อนฝ่ามือของเดวิด และหน้าท้องของเด็กหนุ่ม

แพทริคทิ้งตัวลงนอนหนุนหมอน จากนั้นเดวิดก็ใช้ทิชชู่เช็ดมือ และนอนลงข้างๆเขา 

"เธอทำให้ฉันหลงไหลเหลือเกิน เด็กดีของฉัน"

แพทริคขยับตัวไปนอนซบอกเดวิด และลูบไล้พุงของเขาเบาๆ

"ไว้ผมจะมาหาอีกนะครับ แด๊ดดี้"

\----------

หลังจากวันนั้น พวกเขาก็แอบมามีความสัมพันธ์ลึกซึ้งที่บ้านของเดวิดกันอีกหลายครั้ง ตลอด 3 เดือนที่แพทริครอมหาวิทยาลัยของเขาเปิดการศึกษา

จนวันสุดท้ายก่อนที่แพทริคจะเดินทางไปวอชิงตัน พวกเขาได้มีความสัมพันธ์ลึกซึ้งกันอีกครั้ง

เมื่อทั้งสองฝ่ายต่างแต่งตัวเรียบร้อย ก็ลงมานั่งที่โซฟาด้านล่างด้วยกัน

พวกเขาจูบกันอีกครั้ง แต่เดวิดรู้สึกไม่สบายใจ เขาจึงผละออกจากจูบ

"เราควรจะเลิกกัน เธอควรได้มีอนาคตที่ดีกว่านี้ ที่ดีกว่ามาอยู่กับคนแก่ๆอย่างฉัน แล้วต้องคบกันอย่างหลบๆซ่อนๆ"

"ถ้าคุณพูดเช่นนั้น ผมก็คงต้องขอบอกลาคุณเสียแต่ตอนนี้ ขอบคุณสำหรับทุกอย่างนะครับ"

เด็กหนุ่มไม่ได้มีท่าทีว่ารู้สึกเสียใจ เขาลุกขึ้นยืน และจ้องใบหน้าเดวิดด้วยสีหน้าเรียบเฉย

ต่างกันกับเดวิด ที่รู้สึกเจ็บปวด ทั้งที่เป็นฝ่ายขอจบความสัมพันธ์

"ลาก่อน แพทริค..."

"ลาก่อนครับ อาจารย์เดวิด"

\----------

พวกเขาต่างรู้ดีว่า ความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขา ไม่ใช่ความสัมพันธ์ที่ดีกว่าความสัมพันธ์ในอดีต และพวกเขา ก็มีวิธีการรับมือกับมันที่แตกต่างกัน

ประสบการณ์ในอดีตของเดวิด...ทำให้เขาเข้มแข็ง เขาจึงพยายามที่จะปล่อยคนรักไป  
เดวิด รักแพทริคมาก มากจนไม่อาจที่จะรั้งเด็กหนุ่มเอาไว้

ประสบการณ์ในอดีตของแพทริค...ทำให้เขาแตกสลาย จนกลายเป็นคนไร้หัวใจ  
แพทริคไม่เคยรักเดวิด เขาเพียงแค่มีความสัมพันธ์กับเดวิด เพราะมันทำให้เขารู้สึกดี และคลายความเจ็บปวดลง

..........

..........

..........

ความสัมพันธ์ที่เป็นความลับ คือความสัมพันธ์ที่เปราะบาง

และพวกเขาก็เลือกที่จะไม่รักษาความสัมพันธ์นั้นไว้...  
  
  
  
  
  


End.

**Author's Note:**

> เป็นฟิคเรื่องแรกของเรา ที่ไม่ใช่แนวหวานละมุน และเขียนบรรยายฉากเรทอย่างละเอียด (ปกติจะเขียนแค่พอเห็นภาพและไม่บรรยายฉากสอดใส่) ยินดีรับคำติชมของทุกท่านนะคะ
> 
> ตอนนี้เราเขียนฟิคยาว Colezra แพริ่ง David x Patrick อยู่ เป็นเรื่องที่ย้อนไปปี 2000 สมัยเดวิดเป็นวัยรุ่น มาเจอกับแพทริคตอนเรียนมหาลัย ฟิล พี่ปี 2 น้องปี 1 อะไรประมาณนี้ ชื่อเรื่องว่า "The Perks of Being Patrick's Boyfriend" ลงไว้ใน Wattpad นะคะ Username: por_pra_ta_klom ค่า
> 
> ใน Wattpad เราจะลงฟิคทุกๆเรื่อง ส่วนใน Ao3 จะเลือกมาลงเฉพาะฟิคสั้นนะคะ


End file.
